What Comes After
by Falcom
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE 2008 SPECIAL CHAPTER! It was funny how they could be having the same conversation with completely different people. ShinKumi ONESHOT


**A/N:** Welcome to my first Gokusen fic! This is _completely_ manga-based, although it might have traces of drama attitudes of some of the characters, which I really didn't mean to happen but did anyway 'coz I've seen the drama more recently than read the manga. :sweatdrop: So…yeah! This fic's like, 50 percent dialogue, 50 percent actual story-like writing. So if you can't handle that, then don't read. XP It's also kinda short…but meh.

_NOTE!_ _If you haven't read the 2008 Special Chapter, I'd suggest you to go on over to the shinkumi livejournal page to download it (or you can PM me and I'll send you the link for the download), because that's what this fic is stemmed off of! So if you don't mind being spoiled, then read on!_

--

**What Comes After**

**--**

_A Shin x Yankumi One-Shot_

"But seriously, Shin! You surprised me when you suddenly went and did…_that_!"

"You mean kiss Yamaguchi?"

"Don't _say_ that! It's…weird!"

"…Why?"

"Well, she's…Yankumi, you know? She's flat, obnoxious, _and_ our former teacher!"

"And none of that ran through your mind when you tried setting us up back in school?"

"Well…no, not really."

"Uchi…"

"Whatever! I'm starting to feel like a girl doing this gossiping stuff! I'll see you later, Shin!"

--

"Oi! Yamaguchi! What was up with that kiss? Wasn't he your former student or something?"

"I-I-I…it was his fault! He's been saying weird things since school! That damn brat just caught me off-guard, that's all!"

"Really. Didn't look like you were complaining much from where I was standing."

"I was injured! I still am!"

"Me thinks she doth protest too much."

"I'm not! Stop laughing!"

"Anyway. So what're you gonna do now, Yamaguchi? It's clear you like him as much as he likes you."

"I– what? I don't like Sawada!"

"Uh huh. And class 3 trash are saints."

"At least they're better than you brats!"

"What? Hey, that's not fair you stupid teacher!"

"Who're you calling stupid teacher, huh?!"

--

"Oh! Shin-chan! You're just in time for lunch! You want anything?"

"Nah, Kuma. A drink's fine."

"Okay! One ramune, coming right up!"

"Thanks."

"…Ano, Shin-chan? Are you and Yankumi a thing now?"

"Depends on who you ask. She'd just say that I got lucky and that I should quit trying."

"And you…?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shin-chan. You know how Yankumi can get."

--

"Yamaguchi! You should take us out to eat!"

"What? Why? And why are you guys even with me on the weekend? Don't you have things to do besides follow your teacher around?"

"We can't, but Sawada-san could? That's pretty messed up, Yamaguchi."

"Sawada wasn't allowed to hang around me! He just went and did it anyway!"

"And that's precisely what we're doing, stupid! Now let's go find something to eat!"

--

To anyone passing by, they probably would've wondered exactly what was going on when their eyes would unconsciously land on the group of high school students dragging a kicking woman around while chanting, "Lunch! Lunch! Yankumi's gonna buy us lunch!" They of course wouldn't know that the woman they were dragging about was their teacher, that they only called her 'Yankumi' on…_special_…occassions, and that they simply wanted her to buy them something for lunch, as if their words weren't enough evidence of that.

The group somehow managed to manuever themselves towards the nearest food stop, which, much to the woman's chagrin, was the exact place she _didn't _want to go, _especially_ with her current company; which, expectedly, made her protest even more than before. Her protests didn't get her too far with a group of fairly strong boys dragging her, although she could've easily pulled away with the risk of injuring one of them (which she definitely didn't want), and almost ended up running into the glass window of the shop when they unexpectedly let go of her arms and she still valiantly pulling away from them.

As she was trying to right herself – all the while ranting to the boys who clearly weren't listening to her – one of the boys said, "Hey. Isn't that Sawada-senpai?"

Quickly her head shot up to stare through the glass she had almost rammed into, and immediately felt the urge to run. Whoever had spoken (she thought it was Inoue, but she couldn't be sure. He _was_ the only one that's she's heard call Sawada 'Sawada-senpai' afterall) was pointing at the figure that was seated at one of the tables farthest from the window, his finger leaving a print on the clean glass when he removed it.

Immediately after the observation was made, the group once again grabbed onto the woman's arms and began to attempt to force her through the doors, with much "But _Yankumi_! We're _hungry_ and you've already kissed the guy! What's the problem?!" being said.

The occupants of the resturant, however, were completely oblivious to what was going on outside; that is, until the woman managed to pull free for a few seconds before being tackled into the glass with a loud 'thud', which immediately caught their attention.

One of them stared in shock, very narrowly dropping the bottle that he was taking to the young man that was sitting at the table.

The other, well…

The other found the situation very amusing, and couldn't resist standing up and walking to the door to 'greet' the group coming into the shop. One person in particular he focused on, a cocky half-smile settling into place when he managed to catch her eye (which, by no means, was currently friendly). He knew perfectly well what kind of reaction his words would bring out, but he was willing to take the risk.

"Oi, Kumiko. Couldn't wait to see me again, eh?"

--

**A/N:** Mmm…I was actually gonna end it in a different way, but whatever. This'll work. XP

So whatcha think?

**Read and review!**


End file.
